Her Home
by idealrain
Summary: "What you don't get, Olivia, is this house, Monica's house is the only home she has ever really had." I don't own GH, its' characters or Monica's house, (which Alan gave her).


Her Home

"What you don't get, Olivia, is this house, Monica's house is the only home she has ever really had."

I don't own GH, its' characters or Monica's house, (which Alan gave her).

The bricks were piled out on the patio, making Olivia sighed mournfully.

"A traditional brick pizza oven destroyed for no reason."

Michael rolled his eyes and Dillon purposefully ignored his future sister-in-law's antics.

"Just imagine all the good that could've come from that…"

Michael and Dillon exchanged looks. Dillon shrugged.

"It's your grandmother. You can take the lead."

"Fair enough. Olivia, what do you know of my grandmother's childhood?" Michael asked.

"I haven't had a heart to heart about it with her. I once heard Tracy referred to her as a foundling. But I really know nothing besides that."

"Grammonica spent her childhood in an orphanage. It was truly just by her wits she was able to get into college and med school. She also tends to be defensive and territorial about space..."

"According to Mom, Alan gave her the house to have her grounded, literally. She never had property in her name only before. So what ever happened she had a constant home that she can control," Dillon said.

"That's so sad but why is she so defensive? It's just a pizza oven. It will come in handy for Thanksgiving. Besides, I distinctly remember her telling Tracy it was 'our' house before Tracy left," Olivia said.

This time Dillon rolled his eyes. How naive was Olivia? His mom and aunt have a complex relationship. Dillon was surprised at how concerned and gentle Monica was during his mom's health crisis. He never would've expected that from his aunt, especially regarding his mom.

"You're not Tracy Quartermaine. You don't see how devastated the past decade have been to the Quartermaines. We've lost half the family. So if Mom and Monica can share the house, there's so much history behind that. You've just joined the family this year. Don't assume your opinion has the same weight. Besides, have you and Monica even had a real one-on-one conversation? Especially about the house. Or did you just assumed you could bulldozed over everyone else and do whatever you please?"

"That was uncalled for." Olivia was shocked at her brother-in-law.

"It is your O.M. Besides you and Ned don't have to live here. You own a freaking hotel. It's not you don't have options. Do you even want to live with the family?" Dillon asked.

"Of course, I do. I love the sense of family you guys have here. I want Leo to have that. I thought Monica would welcome the chance to have a child in the house. She was fine with A.J being here and when you thought Teddy was going to be here permanently."

"Man, you really don't get the point. No wonder you still think Sonny is a great guy. Sorry, Michael," Dillon added.

"Eh," Michael shrugged off the insult,"I'm back to limited contact because of Morgan. And Grammonica does like kids. But back to the house thing. Since we are family now, I can change the Metro Court to a Mexican restaurant, right?"

"Actually, couldn't you already do that since your mom owns half the business?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah! We do need a good Mexican restaurant. Excellent plan, cousin," Michael said.

"Wait! You can't just walk into my hotel and change...oh my God…." Olivia's eyes got wide.

"Ding, ding, ding, we might've got through. What you haven't gotten, Olivia, is this house, Monica's house is the only home she has ever really had. All her other housing belonged to other people. And now you waltz in here…."

"I really do need to apologize to Monica…" Olivia said as the woman in question walked in. "Monica! I'm so sorry. I didn't realized how much being an orphan has affected you. Of course, I'll ask your permission with stuff dealing with house…."

Monica blinked, not understanding.

"Olivia, I spent the last thirteen hours in a patient's chest. I have no idea what you're talking about. I'll talk to people later, I'm going to bed."

"Oh, of course."

As Monica went upstairs, Dillon asked Michael,

"How pissed off will Monica be when she finds out we played the orphan card?"

"I don't plan on being here, do you?"

"Nope."

With that the cousins went off in different directions for the night, leaving Olivia vowing to be more sympathy towards the doctor.


End file.
